Lost Bet
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Sam loses a bet with Tucker and now...you'll just have to read to find out...hehehehe. This is a little DXS one-shot because I updated all my multi chapter fics. Enjoy!


**A/N I've updated all three of my stories and I'm bored so I'll make a cute little DXS one-shot. Well I hope it's cute anyway. You be the judge. I own nothing.**

"No!" I yelled at my best friend Tucker.

"You lost the bet Sam," Tucker said holding something that made me cringe.

"No!" I yelled.

Tucker shoved it at me, "You have to," he said, "If I can go without meat for a whole week then you can do this for a week."

I gulped, "Besides…" Tucker said smirking, "It may make Danny notice you outside friendship."

I glared at him and he left. I growled and threw the sparkly purple dress on the floor. That's right. Tucker and I made a bet that if he could go one whole week without meat then I would where…what I call Paulina Clothes. I growled again, "Dang you Tucker," I said.

I got a text…from Tucker, '_**Don't 4get the make-up tomorrow**_'

'_**I hate you**_' I texted back.

I put my phone on my bedside table and fell asleep on my bed.

The next morning I groaned, "Stupid Tucker," I said and went downstairs, "M-Mom," I said.

My mom turned, "What is it Sammy-kins?" she asked.

I cringed again, "D-Do you have any of t-those clothes you brought me?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" my dad asked while sipping his coffee.

I gripped my wrist, "C-Can I have them," I asked.

The coffee came spilling from my dad's mouth, "What?" my mom said shocked.

"I-I kind of lost a bet with Tucker," I said, "And now I have to wear clothes like that for a whole week and make-up."

My parents broke out into smiles and they dragged me into their room. This was going to be the start of a horrible week.

I gaped at my reflection, "Oh my word…" I said disgusted, "I hate you Tucker."

"Oh Sammy-kins…" my mom said, "You look beautiful!"

"You're pushing it," I said and looked in the mirror again, "Ugh!"

My mom had put me in the sparkly purple dress that Tucker gave me. It came up to my knees and purple high heels that could put Paulina to shame. My dad had put my hair into a bun with little strains framing my face and used the curling iron to make them wavy. And finally, my mother went crazy with my make-up. I had light purple eye shadow on with purple mascara and light pink blush and fire engine red lipstick. My mom even had time to paint my fingernails a light purple, "I'm gonna be sick," I said, "And I'm gonna kill Tucker."

"Oh, Sammy," my mom said, "You look so pretty. I wish this was on your will and because of some bet."

"But we'll take what we can get," my dad said, "We're going to take advantage of this week."

I groaned and grabbed my plain purple backpack that Tucker had switched out with my spider one, "I'm going now," I said.

I walked to school tripping over the stupid heals, "I hate this!" I yelled.

Once I was close to the school I took a deep breath and walked onto the grounds. I heard all talking stopped as I walked towards the building. Once the talking started again it was, "Is that Paulina?"

"No, I think it's Manson."

"SAM Manson! No way!"

I quickly entered the school building and made a beeline for my locker, _'It's just eight hours…eight hours of torture'_

I suddenly tripped on the stupid heals again, "Whoa!" I said and prepared myself to hit the floor.

"Whoa," I heard a familiar voice say, "Careful."

I glanced up and saw Danny, "Uh…" I said stupidly.

Danny looked at me, "Wait…Sam!"

I laughed nervously, "H-Hi Danny," I said.

Danny helped me stand up, "W-What are you wearing?" he asked.

I laughed nervously, "I um, kind of lost a bet with Tucker…" I said, "Turns out he can go a week without meat."

"So you had to wear this?" he asked and helped me to my locker.

"Yes…but not just for today…for the whole week," I said as we arrived at my locker.

"What!" Danny said shocking me.

I blinked confused, but opened my locker. I grabbed what stuff I needed, "Can you walk in those?" Danny asked.

"Maybe," I said and tried to walk then tripped again, "Nope!" I said as I fell.

"I gottcha," Danny said.

I breathed with relief, "Thanks Danny," I said as he helped me up again, "I guess your ghost reflexes aren't useful in fighting ghosts."

Danny laughed and walked me to our class. Once I was in my seat Danny took his next to me, "Thanks Danny," I said.

"No problem Sam," Danny said, "Good thing we have the same classes huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I said.

_**Danny's Point of View**__-From where he caught Sam_

I was walking down the hall when I saw a girl trip on her heals, "Whoa!" I said, "Careful."

The girl looked at me, "Uh…" she said.

I looked at the girl more closely, "Wait…" I said.

I know those eyes anywhere, "Sam!" I said shocked.

Sam laughed nervously, "H-Hi Danny," she said.

"W-What are you wearing?" I asked as I helped her stand up.

'_Dang! She's gorgeous! How am I supposed to…_' I gulped softly, '_Just when I thought I hid my feelings she does this!'_

Sam laughed nervously making me look at her again, "I um, kind of lost a bet with Tucker…" she said, "Turns out he can go a week without meat."

I helped Sam to her locker, "So you had to wear this?" I asked.

"Yes…but not just for today…for the whole week," she said as we arrived at her locker.

I froze, "What!" I said shocked.

I was gonna kill Tucker. I told him how I felt about Sam! That was probably my mistake. Gonna kill him. Sam's locker opening brought me back. She grabbed her stuff, "Can you walk in those?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said and tried to walk then tripped again, "Nope!" she said as she fell.

I quickly grabbed her, "I gottcha," I said.

"Thanks Danny," she said as I helped me up again, "I guess your ghost reflexes aren't useful in fighting ghosts."

I laughed and walked her to our class. I set her in her seat and sat in mine right next to her, "Thanks Danny," Sam said.

"No problem," I said and got lost in her beauty, but then quickly shook myself from it, "G-Good thing we have the same classes huh?"

"Yeah," Sam said smiling at me.

I smiled back, but then quickly looked at the board, '_Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! For once I pray for a ghost attack!_'

"Good morning students," the principal said, "Good news we now have a ghost shield around the school. We are complete safe from ghosts."

'_DANG IT!_' I yelled in my head.

I looked at Sam just as sunlight came through the window and made her glow more than usual. My face hit my desk and groaned, '_Why me…why…_'

"Mr. Fenton," Mrs. Nickels said, "No sleeping in class."

"Y-yes ma'am," I said and sat up.

Mrs. Nickels nodded then turned and froze, "Miss. Manson?" she said shocked.

Sam sighed, "Yes," she said, "I lost a bet."

"Oh…" Mrs. Nickels said.

Class started, but both my mind and eyes were on Sam. After what felt eight hour by itself later the bell rang. I helped Sam to her locker and then to our second period. I swear Sam could feel me sweating. I gulped again, "Thanks again Danny," Sam said.

"Y-Yeah," I said and sat down, "We may want to wait until the lunch rush goes by before we go to lunch."

Sam nodded and class started, but once again…I got nothing out of it. I hit my head on my desk, "Dang it," I whispered, "She's too beautiful."

The lunch bell rang, but Sam and I stayed for a few minutes even the teacher left for lunch. I tried very hard not to look at Sam, but she decided to start a conversation, "So, you happy about the ghost shield?" she asked.

I gulped and forced myself to look at her and the sun was hitting her just right again…the Universe hates me. I gulped again, "Uh, y-yeah," I said nervously.

Sam looked at me her eyes hitting the sunlight making them sparkly, "Dang," I whispered.

"Danny?" Sam asked, "Are you okay?"

I gulped again, "Um…" I said stupidly.

Sam held onto the desks and walked over to me, "What's wrong?" she asked.

I gulped, "Um…" I said and blushed.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

I don't know what took over me, but I kissed her right there and pulled her close to me. I felt Sam's arms wrap around my neck and kiss me back. I felt overjoyed that she was kissing me back. I pulled back then realized what I did, "Oh Sam, I'm sooo sorry," I said and back away, "I don't know what came over me…it's just…I thought I had my feelings hidden, but then…you dressed like this…"

"Danny…" Sam said.

"Sam," I said, "I'm sorry, but…I love you."

Sam went wide eyed, "Danny…" she said.

I closed my eyes ashamed. Suddenly, I was against the edge of a desk with Sam kissing me. I was shocked and she pulled away, "What?" I asked shocked.

"Danny…I've been in love with you since 8th grade," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

Sam nodded and I pulled her close to me again and kissed her. Sam sighed in my mouth. Our tongues danced and Sam ran her hands through my hair. Once our breath was short we pulled away. Sam hugged me and I held her close and ran a hand through her hair, "I love you Danny," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said, "Let's go to lunch."

Sam stood up and grabbed my hand and we walked towards the lunch room.

**A/N How was that? R&R please.**


End file.
